My Beloved Lost
by AnimeLady Noriko
Summary: Where did everything go wrong? That happiest part of Kagome's life became the thing that ended it. Now with Inuyasha gone living is a fate worse then death...


…My Beloved Lost…

Kagome screamed out into the night. The painful memories broke her heart. How had her life gone so wrong? How did this happen? What did she do to deserve this?

She dropped to the ground; her arms wrapped around herself as tears of sorrow flowed steadily down her cheeks. Her painful sorrow echoed into the night, carried out by the strengthened wind.

The footsteps called to her menacingly, as the soldiers discovered her hiding place. She sobbed and attempting to flee, but one stuck her across the face and sent her flying into the ground.

"Our master would like to have a word with you.," said one, holding his sword to her neck and beckoning two of his comrades to her sides. "Take her."

Kagome struggled against their iron grasp. She had to get away. She didn't want to see what was to come, she feared it.

They pulled her away from the forest, to a place where she was sure would never be able to escape from with her life. She gave up, there was no point in escaping, she had nothing. Inuyasha was gone. He was her life…she felt dead inside ever since he was taken from her.

Tears left her eyes again as she was pulled towards her doom. "Inuyasha…" she cried under her breath. One soldier bound her hands and they dragged her along behind their group, laughing at her pitiful state.

Her eyes were red from crying, and her clothes were torn and dirty. She looked like a slave, not a powerful miko. Her face was blank and expressionless but her eyes showed a deep sadness in their chocolate depths.

In the distance she saw the castle where she was to be taken, the place where she would undoubtedly perish. She accepted her fate with open arms, at least she would be with her beloved Inuyasha once more.

Kagome shut her eyes as the memories of her horrible past made their way back into her mind, a place where she had been desperately trying to keep them out of. Her heart broke once again as the images played themselves in her head. She wanted them to stop…she wanted to die…she just wanted it all to end.

…_**Flashback…**_

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome, jumping out of the well and running over to the hanyou facing the Sacred Tree. He turned and met her with a worried stare from his golden eyes.

"Kagome! You're back!" he exclaimed pulling her into a loving embrace. "But what about…?"

Kagome smiled, and stared up at him. "It's a girl. She's at my home. Do you want to come see her?"

He took her hand and rushed to the 'Bone Eater's Well', pulling her onto his back and jumping into the darkness. Emerging in a Well House, he jumped from the well in one leap and went running to the house.

"Where is she?" he asked eagerly.

Kagome took his hand. "Follow me."

She led him up the stairs and into her bedroom. Laying on her bed was a baby girl, with long silver hair and dog ears. She looked around the room with her deep chocolate eyes and shrieked with pleasure at the sight of Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed. "See she already knows her father"

Inuyasha picked her up and stared at her in amazement. "She's beautiful!" he exclaimed. "She looks exactly like you!"

Kagome smiled. "But she has her father's hair and ears. Not to mention your claws, she scratched me twice already!"

Inuyasha held the baby in his arms and looked at her, captivated. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "What's her name?"

Kagome looked at her, she hadn't thought of one yet. "Inuyasha, why don't you name her?"

He stared at the precious child in his arms and thought. "Kumiko." He said firmly, rocking her slightly.

"Hmm…Kumiko." thought Kagome. "I like it. Kumiko it is."

…_**Present…**_

Kagome looked to the shadowed castle ahead of her. It stood atop a tall grassy hill, overlooking the surrounding villages. She looked down, she was ready to die, she just hated all of this waiting. Inuyasha she would be with you soon.

…_**Flashback…**_

"Okay Kumiko pay attention." said Inuyasha. The young girl of nine stared at her father in utmost interest. "You bend your hand making sure your claws are facing out, that's the only way you are going to be able to do any damage. Then you swing your arm and yell, 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!' Do you got it?"

She nodded and did as she was told. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" she yelled as a large oak standing behind her crumbled into pieces.

Inuyasha stared at it. "You did it! Great job!" Kumiko smiled and rushed into her father's arms.

"Dinner time!" called Kagome as Inuyasha and Kumiko rushed into the house.

…_**Present…**_

The road at Kagome's feet disappeared and instead laid a huge stone staircase leading up to the palace. She slowly made her way up the steep steps and her gaze met the darkening sky.

A loud crack echoed throughout the countryside and a drip of water met Kagome's face. Soonshe was soaked due to a downpour of rain. The hopeless feeling returned and she began to sob uncontrollably.

Why did she have to suffer so? What was the point in continuing on? What did she have left to live for?

…_**Flashback…**_

"Mom! Grandpa! Sota! I'm home!" Kagome called, entering her house. She grasped Kumiko's hand and pulled her inside too. The house was dead silent and dark.

"Mom! I've brought Kumiko to visit!" No answer came. The silence seemed to cut through her as she walked around the house in search of her family.

She entered the kitchen and a scream escaped her lips. Her mother lay upon the ground, drenched in a pool of her own blood, many stab wounds visible all over her body. Kagome ran over and held her mother's lifeless body in her arms sobbing.

She looked over to Kumiko and yelled, "Kumiko go home! Go to your father!"

Kumiko stared at her and nodded silently, running from the room towards the 'Bone Eater's Well'.

Kagome slowly rose and ran up the staircase, staring into each room as she passed. She came to a halt at Sota's bedroom where she found her little brother laying on his bed, covered in the same wounds his mother had all over her body.

"Oh no…" cried Kagome. "Sota." Tears made there way down Kagome's face as she ran down the stairs into her grandfather's storehouse.

Sliding open the door, a crack of light illuminated the lifeless figure laying face down on the storehouse floor. A knife stuck out of his back,glinting sickeningly at Kagome as she stared at her grandfather.

"NO!" screamed Kagome as she fell to the ground. "GRANDPA!"

…_**Present…**_

Kagome was pulled into the castle and dragged through the many halls. She cried, for she didn't want to face the Master. She wanted to get away, she just wanted to die. The soldiers mercilessly dragged her towards a large room at the very end of the palace.

One soldier looked at Kagome and asked, "Weren't you that priestess who defeated the demon Naraku?"

She stared up at him but refused to answer. Her eyes were sorrowful and yet blank, she quickly looked away.

"This piece of vermin?" asked another. "That's impossible."

The first soldier grabbed Kagome by the chin and examined her face. "I'm sure you are. Listen wench, did you or did you not team up with that half-demon…what's his name…Inuyasha, to defeat Naraku."

Kagome's rage filled her heart. "Sir, would kindly let go of me!"

The soldier laughed. "What exactly are you going to do about it?"

Kagome smacked the soldier hard and just stood there, staring at what she had done. She wanted the pain; she wanted him to kill her. She would not flee.

The soldier swore loudly and punched her hard in the face. Blood poured from her nose but she refused to defend herself as she endured a ruthless beating by him.

Kagome lay limp on the ground, she couldn't get up. Her leg was broken and her strength was gone. The soldiers dragged her into the room and she looked up at the figure sitting in a tall backed throne on the opposite side of the room.

The figure smiled and stared down at the beat up girl, being support by the guards. "Hello…mother."

…_**Flashback…**_

"Inuyasha, Kumiko said she was coming home tonight!" said Kagome excitedly. Her daughter had left a year ago to travel the world and she was finally returning.

Inuyasha yelled, "I know, I know! This is the fifth time you told me in the past ten minutes!"

"Mother!" called a voice from outside the house. "Father!"

"She's here!" squealed Kagome stepping out of the house, followed closely by Inuyasha.

Kumiko stood outside, holding a sword in her hand and staring at her parents as they came out of the house. She smiled and waved.

"Wow Kumiko," exclaimed Inuyasha. "You look great!"

"Do you really think so daddy?" she said happily. She stepped toward him, holding out her arms. Inuyasha did the same to return the hug when Kumiko swiftly drew her sword and stuck it though Inuyasha's chest.

Kagome screamed. "KUMIKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Kumiko removed the sword from Inuyasha and stabbed him again, and again. Inuyasha stared at her, horrified.

"Ku…Kumiko." Inuyasha gasped before he fell to the ground and his spirit left him. He was gone.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed staring at the lifeless hanyou lying limp on the ground. She stared in horror as her daughter started to walk towards her. Kagome took off at a run and entered the deep forest, fleeing for her life.

…_**Present…**_

"Mother, did you really think I was going to allow you to escape?" Kumiko asked, grinning at the shaking figure on the ground.

"Kumiko…" Kagome gasped. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" laughed Kumiko. "I found power, and I needed nothing you and father taught me. For my whole life you two have done nothing but hold me back! You should be punished!"

"But…Kumiko…" cried Kagome, her eyes filling with tears. "You killed your father…you…you killed Inuyasha."

Kumiko laughed. "So what? He was going to die anyway! There were many demons searching for him, craving his death. If you two were such Saints then why would demons be hunting you down?"

Kagome stared at her daughter in disbelief. "Those demons are probably kin of evil demon's we have defeated."

"U-huh," said Kumiko amused. "Right mom. Whatever." She stood up, pulling her sword from its sheath and began to make her way to Kagome. "You'll be meeting him soon anyway. I intend to slaughter every single pathetic human on the planet and even though I am less then a hanyou, I will rule all demons! "

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Her daughter, her baby girl, was talking about killing the entire race of humans like some commonplace demon? How could this be happening?

Kumiko drew near and raised the sword high above Kagome's head. And then it came down. Kagome caught the blade in her hands and snatched it away from her daughter.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what happened to you Kumiko but I can not allow you to do this! I'm sorry." She took the sword and stuck it through Kumiko's chest.

The girl looked at her mother, horrified and sank to the ground. The last word left Kumiko's mouth before her soul left her body entirely, "Mommy."

The soldiers yelled and charged at Kagome, swords drawn, but they were too late. Kagome pulled the sword from Kumiko's flesh and stuck it into her own chest. Inuyasha…Kumiko…Mom...Grandpa...Sota...she'd be joining you soon. She smiled at that thought and then was gone. Their souls would meet again and they would once again be the happy family they once were.

* * *

_Okay, I am not a complete psychopath, I do not have a problem with Inuyasha or Kagome, I love them both and think they make the best couple! This was just my attempt at an angst/tragedy fic and I got a little carried away. I'm not too sure if it's good or not, but I was crying when I wrote it, seriously I was. I could believe I was being so mean to Kagome! And I killed Inuyasha. I hate myself! How could I? Anyway, R&R and please don't hate me!_


End file.
